


Dean's prayers

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Kids, M/M, Marriage, angel!cas - Freeform, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's prayers

Dean sat on the bed holding Landon who fell asleep on his shoulder after crying. Dean was still rubbing his back.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "I don't know if you got your listening ear on Cas, or if you even wanna hear my voice right now. But we're falling apart without you." Landon shifted on his shoulder, but didn't wake up.

"Landon's pretty upset without you, and I know Samantha's gonna be upset too." 

He laughed coldly, "hell, I might miss you too. But that doesn't matter right now. I was just thinking about these past couple of days, and how much we were improving." He swallowed thickly. 

"And it kinda sucks you know? It's like the entire universe is against us. Always trying to break us up somehow. And I'm not sure i know how to fix it anymore." 

Landon was snoring in his ear now. 

"I've tried everything I can to make things work this us, but it never worked. We rushed into things. We both know that. Got married and had kids in less than 45 days. Crazy isn't it? Crazy what love can do to two people."

His vision started to get blurry. "I guess love isn't on your mind anymore. Just on mine. I sound like a girl. Spilling my feelings out to you. But I don't know what else to do Cas. I can't."

He was crying now. 

"I can't do this without you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Putting his head over Landon's. "I'm sorry." He whispered into his hair. 

He wasn't sure who he was apologizing to. Cas. Landon. Or himself.


End file.
